


La Fleurs de Ruine

by macabreverbosity



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Bruises, Cigarettes, Collars, Coping Mechinisms, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, I'm Going to Hell, Idiots in Love, Love Bites, M/M, Mild Painplay, Mild S&M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Praise Kink, S&M, Scratching, Smut, bicepbite2k16, sin - Freeform, the biting is very important to me as a human being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreverbosity/pseuds/macabreverbosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Go on." Hux says sharply when Kylo seems to hesitate. The sharp tone snaps Kylo out of his trepidation and he reaches forward to clasp the box in both hands. It felt important somehow, this box; what was in it felt significant. Kylo finally unlatches the clasp and lifts the lid slowly, he almost drops the box when he first sees it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Fleurs de Ruine

**Author's Note:**

> I've been putting this fic off for so long, and now here it is in all its trashy glory. I hope you enjoy.  
> Title ("The Flowers of Ruin) inspired by Baudelaire's "La Fleurs du Mal" ("The Flowers of Evil").
> 
> "[...] But this one fills you only with the desire to die slowly beneath her gaze."  
> \- Charles Baudelaire

The door opens with a soft hiss, metal slowly giving way to reveal the room beyond the doorway.

The room is seemingly empty but Kylo knows better he can _feel_ Hux's presence there. As always Hux had elected to ignore Kylo’s entrance. It was a game; like many other things about their relationship. Of course Hux knew he was here, really, Kylo had done nothing to disguise the fact; if anything he'd been deliberately louder than his usual lumbering gait, the steps bordering on stomps.

He had; however, begun to relax as soon as the door had hissed shut behind him. Kylo allowed himself a moment to regroup, enter the proper mental space for what was about to happen. What he'd allow to happen like all the many time before this moment.

Rolling his shoulders, he exhales once then raises his hands to remove his helmet. The soft click of the latches coming undone grounds him, bolsters his resolve. He could do this; he'd done it so many time before. Never mind the fact that he needed it. It was imperative, really; no use in arguing with one's self.

Kylo rolls his helmet between his hands, he stares at the black visor and silver accents before taking those few steps further into the room and placing it carefully on one of the shelves at the far left corner of the small front room. Hux had specified that Kylo was to come to him completely devoid of any clothing and that he was to strip and neatly fold each article before depositing it on one of the three designated shelves. Messiness would not be tolerated.

This part was as familiar as breathing really. The belt, the outer robes, the gloves, the undershirt, the boots and sock and trousers. Each article removed and folded on autopilot. Kylo was far too distracted to actually pay attention to his actions as he was usually wont to do. There was something different about today. Some sort of tingling static was making its way under Kylo’s skin, stirring his arousal beyond what it would normally be at this point, without having seen Hux at all. It was excitement. Hux was excited about...something. Kylo couldn't exactly see that far. Hux had become extremely adept at detecting Kylo's mental presence and he was never happy with Kylo's prying. It usually entailed some sort of punishment, which was usually something that left him panting and wrecked on the bedroom floor...appealing as the thought was Kylo would much rather find out what had his reserved General this effusively elated.

Folding the last article of clothing, Kylo takes the last few steps to the bedroom doorway. He casts his eyes downward, hands automatically clasping behind him at the dip of his spine. The position made his chest puff out and he quells the small tendril of pride that snakes up his spine unbidden, he liked being on display for Hux but this really wouldn't do. He had to be good.

Hux finally deigns to look up at Kylo, smoke curling from between his lips as he places the tumbler of brandy on the side table and smirks. They had been doing this a while but it never ceased to amaze Hux every time. Watching Kylo show up, willingly, to his quarters and strip his clothing calmly and methodically. All because Hux had _told_ him to. It was beautiful.

Kylo, indeed, was beautiful. Sharp lines and hard muscles. Soft lips and curling hair. So many dichotomies in one tightly wrapped package. All coiled power waiting to attack; willingly submitting to Hux's control and guidance. It was a heady feeling, more so today than any other.

Hux beckons Kylo forward with one finger. When Kylo begins to walk forward Hux tsks once and Kylo stops immediately, eyes flashing up questioningly.

"Kneel." Is all Hux offers in response.

Kylo complies, of course. Hux was already getting half hard at the display. When Kylo makes his way over to Hux's arm chair he settles back on his heels, kneeling between Hux's spread legs. Chin titled up slightly, awaiting direction.

"Good boy." Hux coos and something hot unfurls in Kylo's chest at the praise. He was good. He could be so good for Hux. So good.

Hux smirks once more almost as though he could read Kylo's mind. He knows the effect his words have on the younger man and relishes that power he has over him. It was all a power play, after all. Enjoyable, as it were. Hux’s greatest pleasure was derived from the complete ownership he felt over Kylo in these private moments they shared behind closed doors. To the outside world Kylo Ren was an uncontrolled force of nature. To Hux he was kneeling between Hux's knees in supplication. It was beyond gratifying.

Hux curls one finger under Kylo’s chin, tilting his head further up until they are looking each other in the eyes. They stay as such for a long moment. Hux considering and Kylo merely waiting for whatever may be coming next. He liked that part. Not having to worry about what would come next, someone else having control. Someone more competent, someone who could exert it properly.

After a few moments of loaded silence, Hux pulls back. Blows smoke in Kylo's face and puts the cigarra out on Kylo's shoulder, the other man struggling to stifle a moan at the burning pain of it. It felt like too much and far, far too little. One concentrated pinprick of pain that made Kylo's head swim slightly. Hux discards the used bud and brings his hand back to cup Kylo's jaw this time, thumb swiping over a sharp cheekbone.

"I have something for you." Hux offers nonchalantly and there it is again. The buzzing static from before, the tingle underneath Kylo's skin. Hux was always under Kylo’s skin, like an ache he could never fully sate nor be rid of. Always coming back for more until he was ruined. He was sure one day he would be. It was only a matter of time but oh, what a beautiful annihilation it would be. Kylo merely stares, Hux knows he's listening; that Kylo is hanging on every syllable that leaves Hux’s lips.

"Would you like to see it?" Hux offers.

"Yes." Kylo hisses out, his curiosity and arousal warring against his desire to be good. His cock pulsing between his legs was making him impatient, hasty.

"Yes, what?" Hux fists one hand in the mass of silky curls at the base of Kylo’s skull, tugging sharply in reprimand.

"Yes, sir. Please, sir." Kylo whimpers out as the pressure on his scalp grows fractionally then vanishes all together as Hux sits back in his arm chair, the very picture of calm authority.

He regards Kylo for a moment, hooded eyes deceptively languid. Kylo resists the urge to fidget, he was good. He could be good, he just had to focus, get into the proper head space. Without a single word, Hux rises from his seat and moves towards his small walk in closet, leaving Kylo to the mercy of his own devices.

Kylo exhales quietly, attempting to center himself. Hux was just going to get whatever it was that he had gotten for Kylo, there was really no need for this impatience. He could wait. He would wait, regardless, really; the matter was out of his hands. That thought was comforting more than anything else.

Hux re-enters the room holding a rather smallish black box with a silver clasp at the front. It was thin, the kind of box one would store a necklace in, made more for diameter as opposed to height. Hux takes his seat once more before Kylo and places the box on his knees. He nudges the box slightly with one finger as though to give permission for Kylo to move. To investigate.

"Go on." Hux says sharply when Kylo seems to hesitate. The sharp tone snaps Kylo out of his trepidation and he reaches forward to clasp the box in both hands. It felt important somehow, this box; what was in it felt significant. Kylo finally unlatches the clasp and lifts the lid slowly, he almost drops the box when he first sees it.

Nestled against red velvet is a plain black leather collar. It was thin and discreet, small glossy black studs fitted into the leather. Kylo’s breath catches in his throat as he traces over the warm leather reverently. They'd talked about this before. Discussed it at length, if it were something that they would eventually do. Kylo had shown his enthusiastic assent at the time with a blowjob that they had both enjoyed immensely. He never—he never thought Hux would actually want to do this; claim him, in a sense. A slow burning warmth clawed its way into Kylo's chest and settled there; he was _wanted_.

"Would you rather I put it on you?" Hux drawls, a slight lit to the mocking tone. He would never admit it out loud but he was impatient to put the collar on Kylo, see the contrast of black against sun starved white skin. It would be worth the trouble Hux had gone through to commission a private seller and have the finished product delivered to him personally and discreetly. Kylo nods once, tears brimming in his eyes and words failing him as his throat closes off. He wanted so much all at once he couldn't even begin to decipher the jumble of thoughts in his head.

Plucking the box from between Kylo's hands, Hux deposits it on the side table and lifts the collar with one hand. He unclasps it slowly and lowers it towards Kylo's throat, brow furrowed slightly in concentration as he works to secure the clasp. Once he's satisfied with the result, Hux slips two fingers under the black leather and tugs; the pressure drawing a sharp intake of breath and a strangled moan from Kylo. Perfect.

"From now on, I want you to wear this at all times while you are within these quarters. You will walk through that door, strip and put it on. I expect you to wear it the entire time you are here, am I clear?" Hux stares evenly, eyes zeroed in on the thin leather around Kylo's throat. Kylo would have agreed to anything at that moment, far too distracted by the soft blush staining the tops of his General's sharp cheekbones.

"Am I clear?" Hux asks again, obviously looking for an answer.

"Yes, sir." Kylo nods his assent.

Hux smiles then, briefly, a rare genuine smile that turns sharp as he lifts his hand once more to cup Kylo’s face, thumb skirting over Kylo's plush lower lip. “Beautiful” Hux says breathily, “and the way you bend for me so willingly…” He shakes his head slightly, as though he couldn’t quite believe it. This was far too tender, too genuine a moment to be shared between them and Kylo begins to panic slightly, so, he does what he knows; what's familiar. He tilts his head slightly to the side and catches Hux's thumb between his lips, nipping slightly at the smooth pad as he looks up at Hux, coyly, from between lowered lashes. He bites down hard enough to draw blood and soothes over the sting with the flat of his tongue.

Hux responds immediately, removing his hand from Kylo's face and moving back slightly to unbutton his pants and shove them past his thighs and down to the ground. Kylo sits back on his heels, his attention zeroed in on Hux's hard cock, thick and leaking. Kylo very nearly moans at the sight, attempting to quell the thrill that shoots up and down his spine, a shiver running through his body. Kylo likes knowing he's driven Hux to desperation, that he could not wait another moment, not even the few steps it would take to get them to the more comfortable bed.

Kylo unclasps his hands from where they were crossed at the small of his back and moves to rest them on Hux's thighs when Hux tsks once more.

"You are not to touch unless I expressly tell you so. Now, hands behind your back. Good, you're doing so well." Kylo's cock twitches and throbs at the compliment, leaking heavily. He clasps his hands at the small of his back once more and moves forward to hide his uncharacteristic blush between Hux's thighs; taking the head of Hux's cock into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the crown, laving over the slit, lips wrapping around the crown, sucking firmly, hollowing out his cheeks. Hux’s moans of appreciation were like music to his ears, hiccupping and staccato. One of Hux's hands sinks into Kylo's hair and the other rests, warm and heavy, against his shoulder; anchoring and supporting him as he bobs his head and traces the vein on the underside of the shaft with the point of his tongue. Hux's hand tightens almost painfully in Kylo's hair causing the younger man to moan, the vibrations travelling up Hux's spine, bringing him closer to the precipice. The hand gripping Kylo’s shoulder clenches tightly, nails digging into firm flesh and he digs his nails in deeper still, sharp points raking over smooth skin; splitting it open in four precise lines; blood spilling over in tiny streams travelling over muscle.

Hux's hand then travels over Kylo’s shoulder, up his neck to rest over the collar; one finger caressing the leather almost lovingly. Kylo shivers and takes Hux deeper—the thick head lodging at the back of his throat, leaking a steady stream of salty precome. Tears form at the corners of his eyes as Hux slips two fingers under the collar and tugs Kylo off, cutting off his air supply for a brief moment, his vision whiting out for a moment before Hux releases his grip, the world rushing back in a painful deluge. Sparks going off in the back of his skull, Kylo heaves in a few deep breaths, already feeling the floating languorous haze take over, heady and dizzying. They stay still for a moment, panting as they stare at one another, Hux tilts his head slightly to the side—his  way of inquiring if they'd gone too far. Kylo shakes his head, he felt dizzy and wrecked, lips swollen and throbbing. He was almost where he needed to be if only Hux would let him get back.

Instead Hux hauls him up into his lap, cocks rubbing against one another almost painfully, eliciting a strangled moan from both parties.

"You've been so good. Such a perfect little whore for me." Hux whispers and crushes their lips together in a violent kiss that was mostly teeth, lips splitting open against eachother from the force, the slightly metallic taste of blood filling both their mouths. Hux pulls back and spits on to his palm before lowering his hand between them and fisting their cocks in a tight grip, thumb swiping over the heads on the upstroke. Hux lowers his head and bites at the collar as he quickens his strokes. Kylo can feel the force of the bite against leather and he's sure that if Hux had been biting him he'd have broken skin and suddenly he's overwhelmed with the desire to feel Hux's teeth sinking into flesh and tearing him open. Claiming and marking him. He'd wear those marks like badges of honor under his layers.

"Please—Hux, I need, you have to—please, ah" Kylo attempts to form a coherent sentence but it is a lost cause when Hux’s hand is so perfect on his cock he can barely stand it, he felt like jumping out his skin from the intensity of it. Kylo projects the thought, sends Hux a clear image of exactly what he wants to be done to him in that moment and Hux's hips buck involuntarily at the image, a strangled moan rising from his chest. Mindless and seeking, his strokes quickening almost to a blur, striping rapidly over raw sensitive skin.

Hux and Kylo both had a strong preference for marking. The physical evidence was always a reaffirmation and seal of ownership, so when Hux's teeth sink into Kylo’s shoulder, Kylo’s hips buck up into Hux’s hand and he almost cums, right then and there. Hux had not told him he could not but he resists, nonetheless. When he feels Hux's teeth sink into the meat of his bicep and break skin, pain sparking brightly up his spine; Kylo can't hold back any longer, cum striping up over his chest and Hux’s hand. Hux continues to stroke him through it, lifting his head to kiss Kylo with blood stained teeth, the copper taste only making him dizzy.

Hux follows soon after, moaning loudly into Kylo's neck, as he presses kisses on to the collar and sucks bruises into the skin around it. Hux rests his forehead against Kylo's and Kylo takes it as his permission to move. The scene had ended and he was fucked out and spacey. Floating somewhere around them, beyond pain, blissfully vacant for the first time that day. He could hear himself think, for a few blissful moments he'd found peace. 

"Better?" Hux inquires, nosing over Kylo’s temple, pressing a lingering kiss there like a secret, as though it were damning. Kylo merely nods as best he can, words failing him.

"You need to get up now. Shower, get patched up then bed." Hux orders in the most authoritative tone he could muster, which admittedly was not particularly intimidating considering how wrecked and husky he sounded.

"Mmmph, five minutes, can't move." Kylo groans out, sounding exhausted.

Hux sighs and resigns himself to a lapful of a fucked out force user for the next five or so minutes, he could be lenient, this had been a special occasion, after all. Truth be told he rather needed the time to gather himself, as well. He supposed his surprise had been a stroke of tactical genius, after all. He smiles to himself as he thinks about what he had planned for the next time Kylo came to him.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr [here](murderdollls.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
